<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always and Forever by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644942">Always and Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Conflicted Ben Solo, Cute Kids, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Poe pretend to be pilots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Kid Fic</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even as they sat together under the Force tree, Poe looked excited, almost like he was part of some sort of conspiracy that no one but them could understand. "Who do you wanna be?”<br/><br/>“I wanna be Kylo.”<br/><br/>“Kylo the what?”<br/><br/>That was a good question. Maybe he could be a pilot, like Daddy was? Daddy was always Ben’s hero, in the end, someone who seemed so together and cool and just about everything, and he was quick, confident like Ben wanted to be. (Not to mention for however tough he acted, he didn’t seem to mind Ben following him around, just looking at him like he liked Ben’s company. Maybe it was like that for every parent and their child?)<br/><br/>“We can be pilots together!” Ben chimed in. “I mean, you wanna be a pilot like your Mommy, and I wanna be a pilot like my Daddy, and maybe it fits!”<br/><br/>“Yeah!” Poe’s face brightened in that moment. “I love it.”<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Pretending to be pilots took a bit of creativity to do. Getting an old cardboard box that Shara and Kes had made into the semblance of an A-Wing, sitting in it as Ben used the Force to levitate it — it was fun. Made them both laugh even as they “flew” in the cardboard box. It was later, even as Ben snuggled with Poe (he liked using the Force, even if sometimes it made him sleepy) that he said, “I’m glad I met you. You’re my best friend.”<br/><br/>“You too.” Then, “Are you okay, Ben? You seem sleepy.”<br/><br/>“Uncle Luke says it’s because I’m little and in-ex-per-i-enced.” Ben hopes he pronounced it right, at least. Grown-up words were weird. <br/><br/>“Oh.” Then, “Hopefully you’ll get bigger and it won’t wear you out as much.”<br/><br/>“Hopefully.” Ben yawned. “I wish I could be Kylo longer. Forever, maybe. Sometimes I feel like I’m not Obi-Wan or anything...”<br/><br/>“You don’t have to be,” Poe chirped. “I like you as you are! I like you a lot. I think you’re funny and nice...”<br/><br/>“I hope so.” <br/><br/>“You are. You’re my best friend. And we’ll always be friends, won’t we?”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Ben could only hope that it was true. It had to be. “Forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>